concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mott
1975 September 18, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Upp. First Mott gig) September 20, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 21, 1975 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG September 22, 1975 Southport Theater, Southport, ENG September 23, 1975 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG (supported by Upp) September 26, 1975 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Upp) September 27, 1975 Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Upp) September 28, 1975 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Upp) 1975.10.31 Dome Arena, Rochester, NY Slade, Aerosmith 1975.11 Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA supporting Montrose night 1975.11 Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA UFO night 1975.11.06 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX supporting Kiss 1975.11.07 Lomar University, Beaumont, TX supporting Kiss 1975.11.08 University of Texas, Arlington, TX supporting Kiss 1975.11.09 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX supporting Kiss 1975.11.13 Silver Dollar Saloon, East Lansing, MI 1975.11.16 I.M.A. Auditorium, Flint, MI (supporting Kiss) November 19, 1975 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Sparks) November 20, 1975 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Sparks) 1975.11.22 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL supporting Kiss, Heavy Metal Kids (Leslie West did not appear) 1975.11.23 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN supporting Kiss, Rush 1975.11.25 Agora, Cleveland, OH Styx 1975.11.26 Memorial Fieldhouse, Huntington, WV supporting Kiss, Rush 1975.11.27 Cumberland Auditorium, Fayetteville, NC supporting Styx, Kiss 1975.11.28 Civic Center, Asheville, NC supporting Styx, Kiss 1975.11.29 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC supporting Styx, Kiss November 30, 1975 Capitol Center, Largo MD (supporting Styx & Kiss) 1975.12.05 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Aerosmith) 1975.12.06 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA supporting Sparks, Toad The Mime 1975.12.19 Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY supporting Kiss, Rush 1975.12.20 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA supporting Kiss, Rush 1975.12.21 Civic Center, Richmond, VA supporting Kiss, Rush 1975.12.22 Agricutural Hall, Allentown, PA Rush, Styx 1975.12.26 Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN supporting Kiss (canceled), Ted Nugent 1975.12.28 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN supporting Rush, BOC, Ted Nugent, Outlaws 1975.12.31 RKO Orpheum, Davenport, IA (supporting REO Speedwagon) 1976 January 3, 1976 Veteran's Memorial, Columbus, OH (supporting Rush) January 13, 1976 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB (supporting ZZ Top) June 8, 1976 Bath Pavilion, Bath, ENG (cancelled) June 9, 1976 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) June 10, 1976 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG (cancelled) June 11, 1976 Village Inn, West Runton, ENG (supported by John Butler Band) June 12, 1976 Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by John Butler Band) June 13, 1976 Victoria Palace, London, ENG (supported by John Butler Band) July 2, 1976 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, WI (supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Mahogany Rush) July 6, 1976 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with UFO. Mott was going to close the show, but time ran out and they didn't get to play) July 7, 1976 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX (cancelled, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 8, 1976 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz, who did not appear) July 9, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (cancelled appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rainbow, with Starz) July 10, 1976 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (cancelled appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with UFO) July 11, 1976 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (cancelled appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 14, 1976 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (unconfirmed appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 16, 1976 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 18, 1976 Civic Center, Dothan, AL (unconfirmed appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 20, 1976 Soldiers and Sailors Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (unconfirmed appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 23, 1976 Triad Arena, Greensboro, NC (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 24, 1976 Cumberland County Memorial Arena, Fayetteville, NC (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush, with Starz) July 24, 1976 Manchester, ENG (UK TV "So It Goes", with Stephan Micus & Graham Parker & The Rumour. Broadcast date) July 25, 1976 Capitol Music Hall, Wheeling, WV (unconfirmed appearance, supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush) July 28, 1976 Myrtle Beach, SC (Rush)supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush) July 29, 1976 Garrett Coliseum, Montgomery, AL (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Rush) October 1, 1976 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 7, 1976 West Runton Pavilion, Cromer, ENG (supported by Lone Star & Zorro) October 8, 1976 Salford University Maxwell Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 9, 1976 Reading University, Reading, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 11, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 12, 1976 Guild Hall, Plymouth, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 15, 1976 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 16, 1976 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 16, 1976 Maida Vale, London, ENG (supported by Lone Star. Recorded for BBC In Concert) October 18, 1976 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 19, 1976 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 21, 1976 Locarno, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 22, 1976 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Cancelled, supported by Lone Star) October 22, 1976 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Lone Star) October 23, 1976 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 27, 1976 Bath University, Bath, ENG (supported by Lone Star) October 28, 1976 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG (Cancelled, supported by Lone Star) October 29, 1976 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Lone Star) October 30, 1976 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Lone Star) October 31, 1976 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 4, 1976 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 5, 1976 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL (supported by Lone Star) November 6, 1976 Bangor University, Bangor, WAL (supported by Lone Star) November 7, 1976 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 9, 1976 Johnston Hall, Yeovil, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 11, 1976 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 12, 1976 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 13, 1976 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 14, 1976 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG (supported by Lone Star) November 15, 1976 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG (supported by Lone Star)